


Unknown Secret

by daisy_illusive



Series: LOONA World [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, F/F, Magic, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: HaSeul desconoce muchas cosas de su novia, quizás demasiadas…





	Unknown Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta mucho escribir sobre magia y además yo misma soy un poco bruja (?) así que era de esperar que en algún momento escribiera algo sobre magia con LOONA. Espero que os guste.

 

_"Esta tarde quiero que vayamos a mi casa”._

 

Aquella simple frase dicha por KaHei había hecho que la mente de HaSeul no se concentrara en sus clases durante el resto del día. La verdad era que aquella frase ni siquiera era una demasiado rara, no es como si su novia le hubiera dicho “te voy a asesinar lentamente, torturándote y haciéndote sufrir”, simplemente la había invitado a su casa para que pudieran concentrarse allí y trabajar tranquilamente sin el revuelo y el constante ruido que siempre había en las salas de la facultad. Sin embargo, aunque no fuera nada más que aquello, una mera invitación a su casa, para HaSeul era muchísimo más, ya que a pesar de que hacía cinco años que se conocían —solo dos de esos cinco siendo pareja— nunca antes había sido invitada a la casa de la chica. Ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía exactamente porque la otra nunca la había dejado acompañarla a casa.

 

KaHei nunca antes lo había mencionado y HaSeul tampoco había querido hacerlo porque aquello no podía decidirlo ella, así que, había pasado todo aquel tiempo imaginándose cómo podía ser la casa de la chica, cómo de especial tenía que ser para que ni siquiera ella hubiera podido entrar.

 

Así que, viendo que por fin se iba a ver cumplido el poder entrar a la casa de KaHei, la chica estuvo más fantaseando que atendiendo a los profesores para poder coger apuntes —no iba a pasar nada por un día que no tomara nota de lo que dijeran sus profesores, todos los días lo hacía bien—. Por eso, mientras pensaba una y otra vez en cómo sería aquella casa, la mañana se le pasó bastante rápida a la chica y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era la hora del almuerzo, hora en la que había quedado con su novia para comer y después irse a la casa de la mayor.

 

De camino a la cafetería de la facultad, HaSeul se sintió muy nerviosa, mucho más de lo que lo había estado durante aquella mañana y todo porque el momento se iba acercando a marchas forzadas y la chica no se sentía preparada realmente. Porque mientras había imaginado las situaciones que podía encontrarse, una de ellas había sido un poco angustiosa en la que conocía a la familia de KaHei y no les caía bien. HaSeul quería caerle bien a la familia de la chica porque, después de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas, para ella, KaHei se había convertido en lo más importante de su vida y no quería perderla por nada del mundo. Sin embargo, aunque estaba nerviosa, HaSeul trató de tranquilizarse en el camino a la cafetería, para no mostrarle a su novia el caos que tenía en su interior.

 

Probablemente lo consiguió, porque cuando se encontró con KaHei ésta no le apuntó nada sobre que la veía nerviosa, simplemente le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas encantadoras que hacían que HaSeul se derritiera por dentro y después ambas prefirieron concentrarse en la comida, hablando de vez en cuando de otros temas completamente distintos al de que HaSeul iba a pisar por primera vez su casa.

 

De aquella forma, hablaron un poco sobre las clases que no compartían, criticando la gran carga de trabajo que les mandaban sus respectivos profesores y lo mucho que odiaban no tener prácticamente tiempo libre para poder verse. Porque HaSeul y KaHei solo compartían algunas clases y por eso solo se veían muy de vez en cuando en los últimos tiempos, cuando estaban en el aula o cuando tenían que hacer algún trabajo en grupo. Generalmente, lo único que podían hacer a menudo era comer juntas en la cafetería de la facultad —aunque a veces tampoco podían porque sus horarios no terminaban de coincidir—. HaSeul echaba de menos los viejos tiempos en el instituto, cuando estaban juntas a todas horas y no tenían que preocuparse por sacar tiempo para estar con la otra.

 

—HaSeul —la llamó KaHei, cuando ambas estaban terminando de comer, haciendo que la chica levantara su cabeza del plato para mirarla—. He de contarte algo importante cuando lleguemos a mi casa.

 

HaSeul estuvo tentada a preguntarle en ese momento de qué se trataba y por qué no se lo podía contar allí mismo, pero el semblante serio de su chica hizo que finalmente solo asintiera y no dijera nada. Debía de ser algo muy importante porque nunca había visto a KaHei tan seria como en aquel instante. Y ese pensamiento hizo que a HaSeul se le cogiera un nudo en el estómago y no pudiera seguir comiendo. ¿Qué era aquello tan importante que tenía que contarle? ¿Era algo malo? ¿Algo bueno? La chica tenía un poco de miedo por lo que pudiera ser; sin embargo, trató de no pensar en ello, porque era mucho mejor pensar en otras cosas que no la hicieran sentirse ansiosa… como en gatitos, los gatitos la hacían sonreír como una tonta, la hacían muy feliz.

 

Poco después de aquella pequeña revelación, ambas salieron de la facultad y se encaminaron a casa de KaHei, cogiendo el metro y luego haciendo trasbordo en el autobús, tomando un camino que para HaSeul era totalmente desconocido, aunque no variaba demasiado de la ruta que ella solía tomar para ir a casa, por lo que debían de vivir más cerca de lo que ella creía. Durante el trayecto ninguna habló, solo KaHei le dio un par de indicaciones cuando tuvieron que cambiar de medio de transporte, pero en general el viaje fue silencioso y HaSeul sintió que había un poco de tensión entre ellas, lo que denotaba que las dos estaban muy nerviosas.

 

No obstante, el tiempo pasó y ambas llegaron finalmente a casa de la mayor tras dar un pequeño paseo desde la parada del bus en la que se tenían que bajar y, cuando lo hicieron, HaSeul no pudo evitar quedarse totalmente sorprendida porque KaHei vivía en una casa bastante grande y de aspecto antiguo. Nunca se había imaginado que la chica viviera en un lugar así. Pero aquella no fue la única sorpresa que se llevó en aquel momento, puesto que tras traspasar el umbral de la casa, HaSeul pudo ver que el interior de ésta era de lo más inusual.

 

Apenas había luz, todo estaba cubierto por una penumbra que le hizo tener escalofríos y había un montón de telas cubriendo paredes y puertas, al igual que candelabros con velas que, a pesar de no ser de cera sino eléctricos, tenían toda la pinta de antiguo y de película de terror. Avanzando por el lugar, HaSeul se cuestionó un millón de veces cómo KaHei podía vivir en un lugar como aquel, que daba escalofríos, cuando odiaba las películas de miedo y las casas encantadas. La respuesta le llegó más pronto de lo que pensaba, cuando después de caminar por la casa en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación de KaHei, ésta la invitó a sentarse sobre su cama y comenzó a hablar. HaSeul ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para apreciar las cosas que la otra tenía en la habitación.

 

—Creo que te habrás dado cuenta de que mi casa no es muy convencional —comenzó la mayor, HaSeul asintió porque aquel lugar era de todo menos convencional—. La verdad es que es… porque soy una bruja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó HaSeul, completamente confundida.

 

Y KaHei comenzó a explicarle todo.

 

La chica le contó que las brujas existían, que no formaban parte de ni de los cuentos fantásticos ni del imaginario de la Europa medieval, sino que realmente vivían en la realidad, pisando el mismo suelo que el resto de las personas. KaHei le contó que en su familia, las mujeres habían heredado la brujería de una antepasada bruja hacía muchas generaciones y que, para mantenerse a salvo, siempre habían mantenido su condición en secreto, solo confesándole esta faceta desconocida de sus vidas a las personas que eran de verdadera confianza y muy importantes para algún miembro de la familia. Por aquel motivo, KaHei nunca antes había dejado que HaSeul fuera a su casa y, por aquel motivo, hasta aquel momento, no había descubierto su verdadera condición.

 

—Te quiero mucho… y me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo —murmuró KaHei después de contarle su historia—. Es por eso que me he decidido a contártelo, porque no quería que hubiera secretos entre nosotras.

 

HaSeul no dijo nada, simplemente cerró sus ojos unos momentos y trató de aislarse de todo para poder pensar solo en lo que la chica le había contado. KaHei nunca le había mentido, KaHei siempre había estado allí para ella cuando la había necesitado, KaHei siempre la había querido tanto como ella la quería… y KaHei le había contado aquello con tanta seriedad y con tanta preocupación por cuál podía ser su reacción que HaSeul estaba segura de que no le había mentido. Sin embargo, todo aquello no tenía sentido, ¿cómo iban a existir las brujas?

 

La chica suspiró profundamente y después abrió sus ojos, mirando a su alrededor, observando cómo la habitación tenía la misma decoración que el resto de la casa y cómo en la estantería de KaHei se podían ver distintos libros de aspecto antiguo y con los títulos de sus lomos escritos en chino, junto a los manuales de la facultad y a los libros que a KaHei le gustaban —inclusive algunos que HaSeul le había regalado—, también había un juego de cartas especiales, ¿de tarot? Todo aquello tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto, no había otra explicación, aunque KaHei jamás hubiera hecho una broma de aquel tipo —y de ninguno— antes.

 

—Sé que te puede parecer una locura todo esto —murmuró KaHei, llamando su atención. HaSeul la miró por primera vez en un rato y pudo ver en su expresión lo nerviosa y asustada que estaba—, pero es la verdad.

 

Y aunque HaSeul no sabía cómo procesar todo aquello, de lo que estaba segura era de que quería un mundo a KaHei y que no quería verla en aquel estado de nerviosismo, solo quería verla feliz. Por ese motivo, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y después le indicó que se sentara con ella en la cama. En cuanto la chica lo hizo, HaSeul le pasó su brazo por la cintura y la acercó a ella para abrazarla fuertemente, para mostrarle de aquella forma que tenía su apoyo. Nunca se le habían dado bien las palabras a pesar de que no callaba ni debajo del agua, pero aun así, trató de decirle algo, aun así, trató de expresar con palabras lo que en aquellos momentos estaba sintiendo.

 

—No sé qué decir… ha sido algo muy inesperado —confesó.

 

HaSeul sintió cómo KaHei se revolvió en sus brazos, algo inquieta y no pudo evitar sonreír. Fuera una bruja o una alienígena, KaHei seguía siendo KaHei, su mejor amiga, su novia, la persona de la que estaba enamorada y a la que quería más que a nadie. Y después de aquella revelación, HaSeul seguía queriéndola muchísimo, por lo que continuó.

 

—No sé qué decir, pero la verdad es que me da igual que seas una bruja porque yo también te quiero mucho —después de aquellas palabras, sintió cómo la otra se relajaba—, aunque me parece muy fuerte que sabiendo lo mucho que me gustan los libros de fantasía no se te haya ocurrido hacer esto antes.

 

HaSeul escuchó a KaHei reír y ella no pudo evitar reír también. Así era como eran las dos, risueñas, y HaSeul no podía imaginarse la carga que debía de haber llevado KaHei en sus hombros ocultándole aquello durante tanto tiempo, no podía imaginar cuántas veces le habría dado vueltas a si debía contárselo o no, no sabía cuántas veces habría querido no tener ningún secreto entre ellas. HaSeul todavía tenía que adaptarse a aquella revelación tan increíble, pero estaba segura de que su vida junto a la chica no iba a cambiar demasiado a pesar de aquel secreto que había sido descubierto.

**Author's Note:**

> —Quería que el fic me hubiera dado un poco más de sí, pero tampoco quería hacerlo muy kilométrico, así que, creo que se ha quedado un poco más soso de lo que pretendía, aun así, me gusta mucho el resultado. Algún día haré un fic más largo con una temática parecida, con magia y cosas de estas.  
> —Este fic ha sido muy centric SeulVi y no aparece ninguna LOONA más, pero bueno, en los demás me resarciré y estarán todas (?)  
> —Y bueno, KaHei ya sabéis que es el nombre chino de ViVi.


End file.
